DS9 Season 2
Episodes Summary In their second year together, the crew of Deep Space 9 face problems that will affect the galaxy forever. A Bajoran extremist group attempts to force the Federation out of the Bajor system. However, the Cardassians are secretly supplying them with weapons, hoping to return to reclaim the planet and hold the Bajoran wormhole for the Cardassian Union. However, the greatest enemy of all is lurking beyond it. Background Information * This season was broadcast concurrent with Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 7. *The late Michael Piller was extremely proud of this season. In the Special Features of the DVD, he states "I would put that on a par with any season in the history of Star Trek". * The three mentions of the Dominion prior to the episode "The Jem'Hadar" were specifically designed to creat a sense of layering and to convey the idea that the Dominion where involved in many different activities: in "Rules of Acquisition" it is revealed that they are involved in trade and commerce; in "Sanctuary", it is revealed that they have a military division; and in "Shadowplay" it is revealed that they are imperialists who think nothing of invading and conquering an entire planet. *On the Region 2 DVD, the episode printed incorrectly on the appropriate disc as "The Crossover", when the correct name for the episode is in-fact "Crossover". * Characters which 'crossover' from other incarnations of Star Trek include, from TOS: Kor, Kang & Koloth, and from TNG: Alynna Nechayev Credits Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Siddig El Fadil as Julian Bashir *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Crew ;Executive Producers: *Rick Berman *Michael Piller ;Producers: *Peter Allan Fields *Peter Lauritson ("The Homecoming"– "The Alternate") ;Consulting Producer: *Peter Lauritson (from "Armageddon Game" onward) ;Supervising Producers: *James Crocker *David Livingston ;Co-Executive Producer: *Ira Steven Behr ;Line Producer: *Robert della Santina ("Rules of Acquisition", "Rivals", "Playing God", "The Maquis, Part I", "Crossover") ;Associate Producer: *Steve Oster ("The Homecoming"–"The Alternate") ;Co-Producer: *Steve Oster ("Armageddon Game"–"The Jem'Hadar") ;Story Editor: *Robert Hewitt Wolfe ("Invasive Procedures"–"The Jem'Hadar") ;Casting by: *Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. *Ron Surma ;Music by: *Dennis McCarthy ("The Homecoming"–"Invasive Procedures", "Paradise"–"Sanctuary", "The Alternate]], "Whispers"–"Paradise", "Playing God", "Blood Oath", "The Maquis, Part II"–"Crossover", "The Jem'Hadar") *Jay Chattaway ("Necessary Evil", "Rivals", "Armageddon Game", "Shadowplay", "Profit and Loss", "The Maquis, Part I", "The Collaborator"–"Tribunal") ;Main Title Theme by: *Dennis McCarthy (credit appears only in episodes in which McCarthy is not the episode's composer) ;Director of Photography: *Marvin Rush, A.S.C. ;Production Designer: *Herman Zimmerman ("The Homecoming"–"Shadowplay") ;Art Director: *Randy McIlvain ;Editors: *Robert Lederman ("The Homecoming", "Invasive Procedures", every third episode after "Sanctuary") *Tom Benko, A.C.E. (every third episode after "The Circle") *Richard E. Rabjohn (every third episode after "The Siege") *William B. Stitch ("Rules of Acquisition") ;Unit Production Manager: *Robert della Santina ;First Assistant Director: *Richard Wells (every other episode from "The Homecoming" through "Rivals") *Venita Ozols-Graham (every other episode from "The Circle" through "Sanctuary") *Brian Whitley (every other episode from "The Alternate" through "The Jem'Hadar") *B.C. Cameron (every other episode from "Armageddon Game" through "Tribunal") ;Second Assistant Director: *B.C. Cameron ("The Homecoming"–"The Alternate") *Debra Kent ("Armageddon Game"–"The Jem'Hadar") ;Visual Consultant: *Herman Zimmerman ("Playing God"–"The Jem'Hadar") ;Costume Designer: *Robert Blackman ;Co-costume Designer: *Abram Waterhouse ("Blood Oath"–"The Jem'Hadar") ;Visual Effects Producer: *Dan Curry ;Visual Effects Supervisors: *Gary Hutzel (odd-numbered episodes) *Glenn Neufeld (even-numbered episodes) ;Post Production Supervisor: *Terri Potts ;Supervising Editor: *J.P. Farrell (credited as John P. Farrell until "Invasive Procedures") ;Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant: *Michael Okuda (credited as Scenic Art Consultant from "Blood Oath" onward) ;Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant: *Rick Sternbach ;Makeup Designed and Supervised by: *Michael Westmore ;Set Decorator: *Laura Richarz ;Set Designers: *Sharon Davis (every other episode from "The Homecoming" through "Rivals") *Ron Wilkinson (every other episode from "The Circle" through "The Alternate", "Armageddon Game"–"Shadowplay") *James Claytor ("Playing God"–"The Jem'Hadar") ;Illustrator: *James Martin ;Visual Effects Coordinators: *Judy Elkins (odd-numbered episodes) *David Takemura (even-numbered episodes) *Philip Barberio ("The Homecoming"–"Sanctuary") ;Visual Effects Series Editor: *Philip Barberio (from "Rivals" onward) ;Wardrobe Supervisor: *Carol Kunz ;Script Supervisor: *Judi Brown ("The Homecoming"–"Crossover") *Marilyn Giardino-Zych ("The Collaborator", "Tribunal") *Cosmo Genovese ("The Jem'Hadar") ;Special Effects: *Gary Monak ;Property Master: *Joe Longo ;Construction Coordinator: *Thomas J. Arp ("The Homecoming"–"Playing God") *Dave DeGaetano ("Profit and Loss"–"The Jem'Hadar") ;Scenic Artist: *Denise Okuda (every other episode from "The Homecoming" through "Tribunal") *Doug Drexler (every other episode from "The Circle" through "The Jem'Hadar") ;Hair Designer: *Josée Normand ;Make-up Artists: *Camile Calvet-Sutfin ("The Homecoming", "The Siege", "Cardassians", "Rules of Acquisition"–"Second Sight", "Rivals", "Armageddon Game", "Paradise–"Playing God", "Blood Oath"–"The Maquis, Part II", "Crossover"–"Tribunal") *Dean Gates ("The Circle"–"Invasive Procedures", "Melora"–"Necessary Evil", "Sanctuary"–"The Alternate", "Whispers"–"Shadowplay", "Profit and Loss"–"The Maquis, Part I", "The Wire"–"The Collaborator", "The Jem'Hadar") *Dean Carl Jones ("The Homecoming"–"The Circle", "Invasive Procedures"–"Sanctuary", "The Alternate"–"Whispers", "Shadowplay"–"Profit and Loss", "The Maquis, Part I"–"The Wire", "The Collaborator"–"The Jem'Hadar") *Karen J. Westerfield ("The Homecoming"–"Paradise", "Playing God"–"Blood Oath", "The Maquis, Part II"–"Crossover", "Tribunal"–"The Jem'Hadar") ;Hair Stylists: *Gerald Solomon (odd-numbered episodes) *Norma Lee (even-numbered episodes) *Ronald W. Smith ;Sound Mixer: *Bill Gocke ;Camera Operator: *Joe Chess, S.O.C. ;Chief Lighting Technician: *William Peets ;First Company Grip: *Bob Sordal ;Key Costumers: *Phyllis Corcoran-Woods ("The Homecoming", "The Siege", every other episode from "Rules of Acquisition" through "Tribunal") *Jerry Bono (odd-numbered episodes) *Mary Ellen Bosche (even-numbered episodes) *Patti Borggrebe-Taylor ("The Circle", every other episode from "Invasive Procedures" through "The Alternate") *Stephanie Colin (every other episode from "Whispers" through "The Jem'Hadar") *Maurice Palinski ("Cardassians") ;Music Editor: *Stephen M. Rowe ;Supervising Sound Editor: *Bill Wistrom ;Supervising Sound Effects Editor: *Jim Wolvington ;Sound Editors: *T. Ashley Harvey *Sean Callery *Paul Tade ;Production Coordinator: *Heidi Smothers ("The Homecoming"–"Sanctuary", "Armageddon Game"–"The Jem'Hadar") (credited as Heidi Julian until "Sanctuary") *Sara Thornberg ("Rivals", "The Alternate") ;Post-Production Coordinator: *Dawn Velazquez ;Visual Effects Associate: *Laura Lang-Matz ;Production Associates: *Kim Fitzgerald *Kristine Fernandes ;Science Consultant: *André Bormanis ;Main Title Design: *Dan Curry ;Stunt Coordinator: *Dennis Madalone ;Location Manager: *Lisa White ("The Homecoming"–"The Circle", "Paradise"–"Shadowplay") ;Pre-Production Associate: *Lolita Fatjo ;Casting Executive: *Helen Mossler, C.S.A. Uncredited Crew *John Carroll, On-Line Editor *Mike Edds, Makeup Artist *Tina Kalliongis, Makeup Artist *Michael Key, Makeup Artist *Gil Mosko, Makeup Artist *Dave Quaschnick, Makeup Artist *Mike Smithson, Makeup Artist Companies ;Filmed with: Panavision cameras and lenses ;Video Optical Effects: Digital Magic ;Special Video Compositing: CIS Hollywood ;Motion Control Photography: Image "G" ;Computer Animation: Vision Art Design & Animation ;Editing facilities: Unitel Video ;Post-Production sound: Modern Sound See also *DS9 Season 2 performers *DS9 Season 2 UK VHS *DS9 Season 2 DVD de:DS9 Staffel 2 fr:DS9 Saison 2 nl:DS9 Seizoen 2 sv:DS9, säsong 2